


Speaking in Tongues

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay finds the thangkas, and he's not sure he's happy about what happens after he does. He hopes Sabal will have some answers for him.





	1. The First Thangka

“Sabal? Do you mind if we talk? I’d...like to ask you something. It’s not...it’s not really urgent, I’m fine now.”

“...Were you not fine earlier?”

“Yeah, I...that’s what I'd like to ask about, I just...I’d rather meet face to face, just in case I...pass out again.” And start speaking in tongues, apparently.

“...Certainly, I’m back in Banapur. Are you nearby?” 

“No, but I can take a buzzer.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea if you’re afraid you might pass out?”

“...Not anymore. I’ll take a car and drive slow.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. Be careful, Ajay.”

“I will.”

***

“Brother, Thank Kyra. I was worried.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Ajay quipped with a smile, sinking into a chair and putting his head on the table.

“Ajay, are you alright? What happened?”

“I’m fine, just a little groggy.” Sabal sat next to him, patting his shoulders.

“...You still haven't told me what happened. What is it you wanted to ask about?”

“Well...These two guys told me about this Thangka that was supposed to be a Ghale family heirloom that was split apart, so I went looking for it. I just...do you know anything, about the thangka?”

“Yes, it was painted by a monk who heard the story of Kalinag’s journey to Shangri-La. It’s a large thangka for a large story, longer than most thangkas. I don’t know who split it up, but I suspect it has something to do with Yuma and her obsession with Shangri-La. Mohan wouldn’t want his thangka in the hands of someone like Yuma. Did you find the thangka?”

“A piece of it. Listen, I...After I put my hands on the first piece...I don’t remember anything.”

“You passed out?”

“I don’t remember, but apparently not. Everything went blurry, and then...I was Kalinag. I was in Shangri-La, exploring, and Kalinag’s voice was narrating the whole thing. There were demons, and this tiger, and people who had died and frozen in time...And this bell. This huge bell, that Kalinag said purged evil from the land. It was tied down, so I went and unchained it so it could ring...and then everything went blurry again. I woke up on the floor of my home, with the thangka piece up on the wall and no memory of getting back, or how long it took...I wasn’t even injured, and I hadn’t used any ammo. The guys who told me about the thangka said I'd just walked in, put the thangka on the wall, and then curled up on the floor and...started speaking in tongues. I...look, I...I was just hoping...maybe you knew…”

“...Why that happened? I’m afraid I don’t, Ajay. I’ve heard of people daydreaming and having their feet just carry them where they needed to go, but...how vivid was the vision of Kalinag?”

“I was there, Sabal. When the demons cut me, it hurt, when I was burned, it burned. I even passed out from blood loss and woke up in Shangri-La. It was real, as real as you and I. But then I woke up without a scratch.”

“And...are you seeing anything now?”

“No, nothing. I just feel really groggy, like I didn’t sleep well. I want to take a nap, almost.” Sabal frowned deeply.

“So you’re alright, just concerned because…”

“Because a painting made me have a drug trip that caused me to black out for over an hour on end, and I don’t know what kind of aftereffects that’s going to have, or whether it’s worn off or not.”

“I see. Hmm...And you intend to continue looking for the thangkas?"

“Of course. It’s…well, it’s a family heirloom. I have to get it back.”

“Alright. If it will make you feel better, radio me when you come across other pieces of the thangka. I’ll stay with you and watch over you while you make your way back home. Make absolutely sure nothing happens to you.”

“I...that...that would be great. Do you mind?”

“Keeping you safe? Not at all. I’ll always have your back.”

“Thanks.”

***

Ajay radioed two days later.

“Sabal? I found a thangka."

“Send me your coordinates, I’ll be right over.”

***

“Ready, Sabal?”

“You’re the one who’s about to space out for the next hour or so, are you ready?”

“Yeah. Um...I feel like this might be a little redundant, but...keep me safe, okay?”

“I promise.” Ajay nodded, then reached out and took the thangka, opening it up and looking at the picture. He rolled the thangka back up and put it back in its case, slinging it over his shoulder and slowly walking away.

“That carrying case is handy, it keeps your hands free for grappling.” No response. 

“Ajay?” Still nothing. 

“Hey. Ajay. Talk to me.” He patted Ajay’s shoulder after following him down the side of the mountain, hoping to get his attention. Still nothing.

“...You weren’t kidding when you said you were absent the entire way back home, were you? It’s a miracle you made it back unscathed.” Sabal wasn’t expecting a response this time, but he got one.

“Hamane ek saath prashikshan diya. Lekin yahaan tha, daya ke bina maare gae.” Sabal frowned deeply. He knew for an absolute fact that Ajay didn’t speak Hindi, yet here he was...speaking Hindi.

“We trained together. But here he was, killed without mercy,” Sabal repeated slowly. Who was Ajay talking about? Somebody murdered and frozen in time, as Ajay had described? Sabal put an arm on Ajay’s back, guiding him. He wasn’t sure why, Ajay seemed to know the way back home, but it helped Sabal to have a hand on Ajay. It was clear he had absolutely no knowledge of his surroundings right now, and that meant if an animal attacked...Ajay would die believing he was in Shangri-La.

As if on cue, Sabal heard a telltale yip that sent shivers down his spine. He pulled his gun just in time for a dhole to come rushing at him. He shot it, and turned to see another heading for Ajay.

“Ajay, behind you!” Ajay kept walking, completely oblivious, and Sabal shot, barely managing not to hit Ajay as the dhole collapsed just behind his ankles. They kept coming, and Sabal warded them all off, leaving Ajay unscathed, miraculously. To think he’d been alone the first time...Sabal shook his head in wonder. Had an errant Golden Path soldier helped him, as Sabal was now? No, he most certainly would have heard about Ajay wandering through the woods, mumbling in Hindi. Ajay had been alone, and simply hadn’t encountered anything or anyone.

Two hours of walking later, Sabal saw a small house up in the distance, and Ajay walked slowly towards it. He opened the door, letting it swing shut behind him as though Sabal weren’t even there. Sabal opened the door after him, watching as Ajay gently placed the thangka in its spot, a large wooden frame on the wall, and then knelt down in the middle of the carpet and rolled over onto his back, shuddering and moaning. Ajay tossed and turned like he was having a fitful sleep, and Sabal decided that his description of waking and feeling groggy was fairly accurate based on what Sabal was seeing. He wasn’t doing a lot of sleeping, clearly.

“Saadhakon kee vidambana mujh par nahin khoee gaee thee...”

“The irony of the seekers was not lost on me.” Sabal sighed. It was unnerving to hear Ajay speaking a language he should have no knowledge of. He sighed again and pulled up a chair, resolving to wait until Ajay had woken. He wanted desperately to touch a piece of the thangka, see if he too entered the same trance, but he couldn’t risk leaving Ajay to fend for himself in his...absent state.


	2. My Turn

It was about twenty minutes later that Ajay finally took a deep breath and then stilled, no longer appearing restless. Sabal guessed that Ajay was close to waking, and he was not disappointed.

“...Nnn…” Ajay stirred, a hand going to up to his head, and then down to rub his eyes as he struggled to orient himself.

“Ajay, hey. Welcome back.”

“Sabal? What happened? On the way back.”

“A pack of dholes attacked, but I kept you safe, as promised. You spoke Hindi. At first about someone you trained with who was killed without mercy, and then later about the irony of the seekers. Do you...remember what you were talking about?”

“Yeah. The guy who was killed, he was Kalinag’s mentor. He taught Kalinag how to shoot a bow, he was a master archer, and he was just...dead. Shot straight through the heart. The irony thing...The seekers all wanted to find Shangri-La and be immortalized. Kalinag was speculating that murdered in Shangri-La and frozen for all time before they even hit the ground probably wasn’t what they had in mind. It was dark humour, more than anything.” Sabal nodded.

“I see. And, once the thangkas are on the wall…”

“No. I tried touching the last one to see if I would space out again and I didn’t. You’re more than welcome to try though. I’ll be here, if anything happens.” Sabal nodded, heading to the thangka.

“If anything happens, don’t worry. It’s nothing more than fitful rest and mumbling in Hindi. Just keep an eye on me in case I try to wander anywhere.” Sabal touched the thangka, and almost immediately he knelt down and then rolled over, as Ajay had. Ajay knelt down beside him, putting a pillow under his head.

“Sab mujhe karana tha koodana tha...” Ajay blinked. Had he spoken like that? He gulped and stayed cross-legged next to Sabal while he explored Shangri-La.

***

“Ugh…”

“Sabal, hey. Welcome back.” 

“What…?”

“Feeling okay?”

“Tired, I suppose, but...That was incredible…”

“Yeah, it's pretty cool. I insist you sit up and relax in the real world for a few minutes before you try the second one though.” Sabal chuckled as Ajay helped him stand.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be doing that for another day or so. That was an incredible experience though, I’d like to experience the whole journey.”

“Well, I’ll radio you when I find a thangka, and you can journey through one after I wake up.”

“But I’ll always be one thangka behind you.”

“What are you doing for the next few hours?”

“...Getting a glass of water, hopefully.”

“Oh, yeah, right here. After that though, you can go through the second one, and then you’ll be caught up.”

“I’ll have to sleep for a week.”

“Yes, but…it’s fun, isn’t it?”

“It’s extraordinary, I can’t wait to do it again, no matter what my body is telling me.” He frowned. “But why does it happen? Surely there must be some reason…” Ajay shrugged.

“My money’s on some kind of drug in the paint? Way back when they might’ve used colour from a flower that caused hallucinations or something.” Sabal shrugged.

“That’s a fair assessment, but why only once?”

“Drug resistance?” Sabal shrugged again.

“At this point, your guess is as good as mine.”

***

“Sure you’re up for another trip, Sabal?”

“Yes. I want to experience everything. Kalinag’s journey to Shangri-La is a legend passed down through the ages. I want to see it with my own eyes, no matter the cost.” Ajay shrugged, already ready with a pillow and blankets.

“Well...have fun.” Sabal smiled at him, but the moment his hand touched the smile fell off his lips and he curled up on the ground, same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading! As much as I hate to admit it, I do experience writer's block and it can be an absolute pain. Sorry again. Hopefully I'll be uploading chapters to works I had previously neglected, as I want to get them finished. If you have a specific work you like me to get moving on, comment here or send me a message on my tumblr, tmoupdateblog. Thanks for the support!


End file.
